The Centurion, The Girl Who Waited, The Impossible Girl, and A Doctor
by TheWhoufflePrincess
Summary: Next part of KeepCalmAndDon'tBlink97's Changing Time Is Not IMPOSSIBLE Is It?. The author has let me use her story and make it into slightly my own. Amy and Rory/Clara and Eleven! Trouble will occur soon...


Alright, no, I need you to read this first: s/10501013/1/Changing-Time-Is-Not-IMPOSSIBLE-Is-It . If you are ever going to understand any of this.

Basically, if you are lazy like me, it's basically like this,

This is after TATM. Clara thinks of an idea to get the Doctor to visit Amy and Rory. I swear, this is Amy/Rory and Clara/Eleven. I'm basically making this a Ship/TROUBLE fanfiction.

Disclaimer: The first part of this story was made by KeepCalmAndDon'tBlink97 . I asked her if I may make the next part of this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Meet<p>

Well. Amy didn't expect a surprise visit from the Doctor and a brunette girl. Before she could respond, Rory came dashing down the stairs.

"What?" His expression changed when he saw the Doctor.

"Hello Pond!" The Doctor exclaimed happily.

"What are you doing here? And who is she?" Amy asked, a flood of questions about to burst from her mouth. Before he could respond, Clara made it easier by introducing herself and explaining for him. She knew how difficult this was for her Doctor.

"I suppose we should explain. I'm Clara Oswald and we're here because..." Clara trailed off after that because she wasn't entirely sure on what to say.

"Is she like a replacement Doctor?" Amy asked, teasing her best friend.

"What-I-No!" The Doctor was lost for words, flustered, and suprised. He missed his friends so much.

"I don't know Doctor, she looks like a replacement." Rory joked, making the Doctor's face redder than a tomato.

"We're just kidding Doctor!" Amy giggled, punching the Doctor playfully in the arm.

"He's told me so much about you. The brave centurion and the girl who waited." Clara complimented, starting to think this was getting weirder and weirder. They realized they were standing there for almost an half an hour. Clara began to slightly shiver. The Doctor didn't feel it at all however.

"Shall we go in?" The Doctor asked, noticing the discomfort of his companion.

"Oh right! Come on in!" Amy beckoned them over and Clara's relief was written all over her face.

"So you're the true Amy and Rory Williams." Clara pointed out, eyeing both of them. The Doctor had described them with such detail. However the Doctor didn't talk about Amy's legs! She looked as if she was MADE of legs!

"It's Amy and Rory Pond!" The Doctor complained.

"No, it's Amy and Rory Williams. Oh!" Rory rushed to a cabinet, fished through the contents until he found what he was looking for.

"Here." Rory handed Clara two small journals.

"What is it?" Clara asked, dying to open it. She knew what her mother taught her and she shouldn't. It was rude to open presents in front of others.

"Something for later." Amy smiled mischeviously. Clara smiled in gratitude and put the two journals inside her bag.

"Anyway! We'll do our adventure tomorrow. Amy, Rory, you need to sleep. It's about..." He glances at his watch. "11 pm. Now we'll stay here, in the TARDIS so Clara can sleep." The Doctor clasped his hands together and began walking to the TARDIS, expecting Clara to follow.

"How are we to know what time is it? You did say the snog box was time. What about if we stayed here?" Clara suggested, giving an excuse to get the Doctor and his old friends.

"Alright, we can do that!" Amy encouraged, seeing through Clara's plan. Rory sped off to make the guest bedroom.

"Are you sure? We don't mean to intrude..." The Doctor trailed off, seeing no point to his rambles.

"No! It's fine Doctor!" Amy replied, giving him a smile he missed so dearly. He had to give into it.

"I don't believe I came again until next month... Fine." The Doctor finally reconsidered.

"Brilliant Doctor. I'll get my stuff from the TARDIS. Hopefully she didn't hide it, or worse, dumped it in the Eye of Harmony." Clara skipped away from the Pond's flat, to leave the Doctor with his friends.

"I missed you guys so much." The Doctor finally said, once Clara was out of earshot. He pulled them to a bear hug, one he hasn't had in so long.

"Alright Doctor, jeez! What happened to us?" Rory asked, getting uncomfortable with the Doctor a bit.

"I can't. If I did, time would collapse. This wouldn't be happening without Clara." The Doctor replied, wishing he could to reverse time. However, he can't. Time isn't just a strict progression of cause and effect. It has rules too.

"Ah. Clara seems to have made you happy." Amy grinned.

"I-No-I-Shut up!" The Doctor replied, once more flustered. Clara came back a minute later, a bag in her hand.

"Wonderful. Where's this room Rory?" Clara asked and Rory beckoned her to come along. She obliged, carrying the bag along.

* * *

><p>"Why do you travel with him?" Rory asked once he took her to the guest room.<p>

"I should ask you the same thing." She replied, placing her bag down.

"I just do it for Amy." He scratched the back of his head.

"You guys truly love each other, don't you?" She asked, dreaming of something like that to happen.

"Yea, I suppose." Rory was about to leave, but Clara stopped him.

"Wait, just before you go, just make sure you enjoy your time with him. I'm going to go to bed, night." She gave him a smile and Rory left her to unpack.

* * *

><p>~5 Minutes Earlier, Downstairs~<p>

"But really Doctor, is she a replacement?" Amy asked, giving the Doctor a bowl of custard and a plate of fish fingers.

"If you look at it that way." He replied, eating the fish fingers with the eagerness of a 5 year old getting ready to open some presents.

"I suppose we shouldn't ask what happened?" Amy asked and the memory of how they went in Manhattan came to is mind.

"No." He said bluntly and pretended to be busy with the food.

"We can't tell your past self either?" She pressed on, also taking a bite of a fish finger.

"Yup. Time is not a just some strict progression of cause and effect, like you may seem to believe. Time has rules you know." He explained as Rory came downstairs.

"Clara's going to bed. She seems nice, how did you encounter her?" Rory said, crashing into the other sofa.

"Three times. Which one do you wanna learn about first?" The Doctor said, finishing the last fish finger.

"Tell us about all of them." Amy replied, going to the kitchen to get more fish fingers and custard.

"Well, first time was that Dalek Asylum, if you remember." He explained as Amy came back with more fish fingers and custard.

"Didn't she die?" Rory asked and the Doctor's face fell for a second.

"Shush Rory!" Amy told her husband as she took a bite of another fish finger.

"The next time was in Victorian, London. She fell off of my cloud." Again, the Doctor's face fell but came back, cheery once more.

"This Clara, I met her when she had trouble with the internet. I saved her and we began traveling."

"Three Claras. Couldn't get away, Doctor?" Amy teased.

"She jumped into my time stream, I couldn't stop her. She was saving my life. You have her to thank for this. An extra visit from the Doctor." He looked at his watch again.

"Well, it's getting late. I'll repair all your stuff while you guys sleep!" The Doctor was glad to see them, but they needed sleep.

"Fine. Goodnight Doctor." Amy planted a kiss on his cheek and the two went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Not bad.<p>

But they have trouble coming to their door!

Cliffhangers everywhere!

MUAHAHAHA!


End file.
